This invention relates to a vehicle switch assembly with proximity activated illumination.
Modern vehicles include a large number of electrical input switches, such as door lock/unlock, window open/close, seat control switches, etc. These electrical input switches may include a backlighting or illumination feature which is operated simultaneously with the headlights of the vehicle. The backlighting or illumination feature is intended to assist a driver or other vehicle occupant in locating the input switch during low light conditions. Typically, when the vehicle headlights are switched on, the electrical input switches are backlit by a bulb or LED (light emitting diode) positioned underneath the cover of the switch or illuminated by a beam of light directed at the switch from a remote location. When the vehicle headlights are switched off, the backlighting or illumination of the electrical input switches is also switched off.
Backlit switches are easily located in the dark, however some illumination deficiencies remain. For example, it may be difficult to locate an input switch at dusk when the vehicle headlights, and therefore the switch backlighting/illumination, are off. Further, continuously backlit switches may create nighttime glare problems. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a vehicle switch assembly which is illuminated only when the driver or other vehicle occupant reaches to use the switch.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a vehicle switch assembly includes a switch for producing a signal to control a vehicle accessory, a light for illuminating the assembly, and a sensor for actuating the light in response to detecting an object in proximity to the switch. Preferably, the switch is illuminated only when a hand of a vehicle occupant is placed within a predetermined distance of the switch.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, the light consists of a bulb for producing a beam of light and a fiber optic light pipe optically connected to the bulb for receiving the beam of light and illuminating the switch assembly.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, the sensor consists of a foil strip and the switch assembly further includes a control having an illumination circuit. The approach of the occupant""s hand towards the switch assembly changes the capacitance of the foil strip which triggers the illumination circuit to illuminate the light.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.